


What Makes The Holidays Special

by Navajo_Woman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navajo_Woman/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester both have their reasons for hating Christmas. A chance meeting in a bar on Christmas eve...l will it lead to love or just tons of sex?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from Jennifer Kreutzinger.

 

 

Dean Winchester hated Christmas. It was a trumped-up holiday that only existed to force a person spend money they didn’t have. Or so he told his friends. The reality was, he always felt lonely at Christmas. This year was no exception. No one special to spend it with, and even Sammy had gone with Jess to spend the holidays with her folks.

Being that alone sucked, and there was nothing to do for it on Christmas Eve but to get drunk. Dean was well on his way to doing just that. He sat at the bar, nursing his whiskey and listening to some cheesy song on the jukebox. The drunk hooker kept playing it over and over. The only other person in the bar currently was an old guy who very much resembled a bear.

Dean didn’t look up when the door opened and some other unfortunate soul came in. Fuck it, fuck them, fuck the world.

Cas Novak hated Christmas. It only meant his family gathering together to hassle him. Or so it felt like. Cas’ folks were well into their annual ‘why isn’t Cas married to some nice girl and giving us grandchildren’ tirade and Gabe was drinking spiked eggnog and egging them on. Well, for once, he was too sick of it to listen to another word. One of these years he swore he was going to yell “I’m fucking GAY,” and finally be done with it. He stomped out of the house, not knowing where he was headed.

When he saw the open bar he decided to get a drink and drown his sorrows.

There were exactly four people in there. The bartender, of course, who looked like he wished he was dead, or at least somewhere far, far away. There was an older guy who sort of looked like a bear and a very drunk woman that Cas suspected might be a hooker. And then at the end of the bar, there was a gorgeous man with the greenest green eyes Cas had ever seen. Bleary green eyes. Drunken green eyes.

Cas walked down to sit three stools away from green eyes. The bartender looked at him and he indicated he would have what green eyes was having. A glass of whiskey was plunked down in front of him and he took a sip. He looked up to see green eyes looking at him. He called the bartender over and told him to get green eyes another drink.

“Thanks.” Green eyes nodded his head in the direction of the drink Cas had gotten him.

“No problem. Uh, my name is Cas.”

 

 

“Dean. What kind of a name is Cas?” Dean really was drunk, and he knew it but he could care less. Although, this guy did have the bluest blue eyes Dean had ever seen. So, so blue.

Cas smiled. “It’s short for Castiel. I’m named after an…”

 

“Angel.” Dean smiled. “I know who Castiel is. Thursday’s angel or some shit.”

 

Cas chuckled. “Yeah, that’s me.”

They sipped their whiskeys in silence.

The bartender yelled, “Last call. Closing time,” right in Cas’ ear and startled the crap out of him. He finished his whiskey and stood up. Dean attempted to do the same, but he almost fell down.

“Fuck, I’m drunk.” This was uttered in a conversational way that amused Cas.

“Yes, I believe you are, Dean.”

Dean fumbled out a set of car keys and staggered for the door.

“Oh, no, wait,” Cas said, grabbing him by the arm. “I can’t let you drive in your condition.”

Dean mumbled something about driving in worse condition but Cas ignored him.

Cas considered all the alternatives. He could try to call a cab, but he really doubted there were many, if any, out here on Christmas Eve. He couldn’t let Dean drive. The only thing he could think of to do was to offer to drive Dean home and then call Gabe for a ride himself.

He told Dean what he was going to do, and grabbed the keys from him. Dean just said, “Okey dokey” and got into the rider’s side of a beautiful old Chevy Impala. Cas sighed and went around, getting into the driver’s seat.

“You’re going to have to give me directions to where you live,” Cas told Dean, who nodded enthusiastically. They set out along a dark and snowy street.

And that’s when Dean passed out.

Cas pulled over to the curb. “Dean? Dean.” Nothing. Cas shook the guy by his arm. Nothing,

Sighing, Cas decided to check his driver’s license. He reached his hand around to dig in Dean’s back pocket fort his wallet. He tried to ignore just what a truly nice ass Dean had. Pulling out the wallet, he opened it and turned on the overhead light to read what it said,

It listed an address in Lawrence Kansas. Considering they were currently in Denver Colorado, Cas could only guess that this was not Dean’s current address.

So now what? He couldn’t leave Dean here in the car, he would freeze to death before morning. Cas looked around helplessly. Only one thing he could do. He turned the car around and headed home.

Cas pulled into the driveway of his house. Thankfully, it looked like everyone had gone to bed. Now all he had to do was to wrestle Dean in the house. Opening the rider’s side door, he yanked on Dean’s arm, saying, “Come on, Dean. You have to walk. Come on.”

Dean did cooperate a little. Cas staggered to the front door with Dean draped over him like a coat. He fumbled for his keys, got the front door open and got Dean inside. One hurdle down.

Cas shrugged off his coat and guided Dean down the hall. Since the guest room was currently occupied by his parents, Cas had to take Dean to his own room. He’d figure out sleeping arrangements later. Dean was leaning heavily on Cas and suddenly said, “I like you Cas. Your eyes are bluey blue.”

“Thanks, Dean.”

“You have the bluest blue eyes in the world, Cas. They are soooo blue…”

Cas was in his room and he dropped Dean onto his bed. Dean laid back, his legs hanging off and his feet firmly planted on the floor.

Cas considered just letting him lay there, but first, it looked wildly uncomfortable and second, he couldn’t see any way for him to get in around Dean.

So, he pulled Dean’s t shirt off with great difficulty. He bent down and took off Dean’s boots and socks.

Then he started on Dean’s jeans. They were the button fly kind, which Cas had always found very sexy. Cas worked the buttons open and tried to yank the pants down over Dean’s hips.

Which is when Cas discovered that Dean was going it commando.

He was kneeling on the floor. He had Dean’s jeans pulled down around his thighs. And his face was about six inches from Dean’s cock.

It was a really nice cock.

Shaking his head, Cas considered alternatives. He decided to just pull the jeans off and replace them with a pair of his own boxer briefs.

Once he had the briefs on Dean, he wrestled him into the bed. By the time that was done, Cas was sweaty and exhausted. He just crawled into bed next to Dean and fell asleep.

**  
**

Dean woke up with a headache that would bring a moose to its knees. He cautiously opened one eye and discovered he didn’t have any idea where he was or how he got here. Fuck he was drunk last night. He had a vague recollection about some angel from Thursday and blue eyes.

Just then a happy voice was coming down the hall.

“Wakey wakey, Cas. Christmas morning and the parental units want to torment you some more. Cover up, I’m coming in…”

The door opened and there stood a short guy with brown hair and a beard. He looked at Dean in the bed and covered his huge smile with his hand.

“OOOhhhh, Cas got lucky. Wait, I’ll cover for him.”

And with that, he backed out of the room and closed the door.

Dean turned over slowly and was looking into the face of, well, an angel. This Cas guy was one beautiful dude. A dude who was still sleeping soundly. Dean considered things. Did he get lucky last night? He wished he could remember. He lifted the covers and looked down.

Dean was wearing a strange pair of boxer briefs. Not that the briefs themselves were strange, they just weren’t his. They were tight on him, so they probably belonged to this Cas.

Dean wasn’t great at math, but he could add two and two. He got drunk. Obviously this Cas picked him up. They came back here and had wild monkey sex and here he was.

Best Christmas morning ever.

**  
**


	2. Christmas Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas morning, and sex ensues

Dean reached out his hand and traced the outline of Cas’ face with one finger. Cas opened his eyes and smiled.

 

“Hey.”

 

Dean grinned, “Hey yourself.”

 

Cas turned towards Dean and said, “How do you feel? I would think you’d have a hell of a hangover.”

 

Dean admitted to having one hell of a headache.

Cas offered to get him something for that, but Dean told him to forget it.

Dean said, “So. You. Me. We, uh…?

 

Cas was quick to say, “Oh no. No, we didn’t do anything. I just brought you here because I was going to drive you home but you passed out before you could tell me where you lived and I didn’t know what else to do with you and…”

 

Dean held up his palm. “Wow, Cas, take a breath there, buddy. I get what you’re saying. But, uh, I doubt I took off my own clothes and got myself into this bed if I was as bad as you say I was.”

Cas blushed. He actually blushed. It was possibly the most adorable thing Dean had ever seen.

He added, “And I distinctly remember not wearing any underwear to the bar last night.”

 

Cas said, “Well, yeah, but I just thought you’d be more comfortable not wearing your jeans to bed.”

 

“Very thoughtful, Cas.”

 

Dean smiled at Cas again and said, “Look, I have to take a wicked piss. Direct me towards the john and promise me you will be right here when I get back.”

Cas told Dean where the bathroom was, and assured him that he would wait for him.

While Dean took a very long and satisfying piss, he considered his good luck. He went out to get sloppy drunk, which he did, but ended up in bed with a beautiful man who didn’t even care he got sloppy drunk.

**  
  
**

Cas lay in the bed and considered Dean. He was gorgeous, and obviously gay, but Cas’ folks were here. How was he ever going to explain Dean being here at all, let alone that he spent the night in Cas’ room?

Dean came back out and got back in bed with Cas. Since Cas didn’t seem to be taking any initiative on his own, Dean said, “Uh, can I kiss you?’

 

Cas grabbed Dean and said, “Oh fuck yes, please.”

 

For being a slow starter, Cas really made up for that quickly. He was kissing Dean like a man dying of thirst drank water. He sucked Dean’s bottom lip into his mouth and bit on it, he invaded Dean’s mouth with his tongue, and he kissed so hard Dean thought he would probably get a bruise.

Dean thought it was awesome.

Cas climbed on top of Dean, getting over him on all fours. He kissed along Dean’s jawline and licked and nipped his way down Dean’s throat. When he got to the place where Dean’s neck became his shoulder, Cas bit him. Dean jumped a little. Cas sucked on the bite and was seemingly intent on leaving a huge hickey on Dean. When he was satisfied with his work, he moved down to Dean’s nipples.

Cas sucked and bit on each nipple, getting moans and groans out of Dean. He worked his tongue over Dean’s belly and went straight for the balls, sucking each one into his mouth.

Dean said, “Whoa, Cas. Easy there. I mean I like your mouth on the family jewels but you are really going for the gold here. Can we just slow it down a touch?”

Cas looked up at him. He looked a little sheepish.

“Yeah, Dean, sorry. It’s just been a while…”

Dean said, “Yeah, for me too. But I’d like to slow down and enjoy this.”

Cas came back up and kissed Dean again. Their tongues played against each other. Dean liked ‘slow hand Cas’ a lot better than ‘crazy I’m gonna swallow your balls Cas.’

Cas looked at Dean and whispered hotly in his ear, “I want to fuck you, Dean. Is that going to be alright?”

Dean grinned a grin that lit up his entire face and made those green eyes sparkle.

“Oh yeah, Cas. That would be more than just alright.”

While Cas was thanking the universe that Dean was a bottom, Dean was thanking the universe that Cas was a top.

Cas got lube out of his bedside table and poured some in his hand. Dean watched and asked, “Warming?”

Cas grinned and said, “Just give it a chance.”

Cas reached around Dean’s back and found his ass crack. He reached in and touched a very tight, puckered hole. He rubbed some of the lube on.

Dean waited, and oh lord, it felt awesome when it warmed up. Holy crap.

Cas pushed a finger into Dean and that made him completely forget about the warming lube.

Dean moaned, “Oh yeah, Cas. That feels so good.”

Cas pushed the finger into Dean and pulled it almost all the way out. When it when back in, it was accompanied by a friend.

Dean groaned and said, “Oh god, Cas…”

Cas said, “Shit, you are so fucking tight. This may take a while.”

Which was fine by Dean.

While he was attempting to open Dean, Cas was rubbing his cock on Dean’s thigh. Dean moved a little and then, their cocks were rubbing against each other. Dean felt like the top of his head was going to blow right off.

When Cas had three fingers in Dean, Dean couldn’t take any more.

“Please Cas. I need more. I need you in me,” His voice fell to a strangled whisper, “Please Cas.”

Cas said, “Sshh, Dean. Okay.” Cas got a condom out and hurriedly rolled it on. He pulled Dean’s legs up and Dean wrapped them tightly around Cas’ waist. Cas reached with one hand and guided his cock to what was still a pretty tight hole. He pushed against it and Dean made a sound unlike anything Cas had heard before but it was such an incredible sound, Cas hoped he could hear it a lot more.

Cas pushed in and held, allowing Dean to relax a little more. He gently shoved in pausing every little bit to make sure Dean was okay. Then he hit bottom and it was exquisite.

“Oh my god, Cas. Oh my fucking god. Fuck me please. Fuck, Cas…”

That was all Cas needed to hear. He pulled back almost all the way and shoved back in. Dean made that same sound again and it was like someone singing Ave Maria to Cas. He increased his speed and lost himself in feelings. The feeling of Dean clenching around his cock as it slid in and out, the hot feeling inside of Dean, the feeling of his balls slapping Dean’s ass when he thrust in.

Dean was lost as well. Cas was well-hung and Dean felt so full. It was so good he felt like crying. He wouldn’t of course, crying during sex was definitely labeled as a turn off. But man, he could have. He just felt everything. Cas pushing in and pulling out, how his cock stretched Dean open, the feeling of Cas’ balls slapping his ass.

Cas said quietly, “Dean, play with yourself. I want to see you cum.”

Dean grabbed his cock and fisted it. He ran his hand up and down the shaft, exactly three times, then ran his thumb along his slit. Repeat as needed.

Dean could feel himself getting close. He was a little amazed at how long Cas was lasting, if it was true that he hadn’t had sex in a while either. Cas was just a firecracker in bed. Dean smiled and came all over his belly.

Cas was looking down and watching. “Beautiful, Dean. That’s fucking beautiful.”

A knock on the door started both of them.

A woman said, “Are you going to sleep all day?”

Cas yelled, “Yes, god damn it. Go away!”

Dean chuckled but stopped abruptly when Cas rammed into him with a vengeance and came.

**  
  
  
**


	3. Christmas Morning - Fun & Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets Cas' parents and they head to Dean's place for more fun

After they had caught their breath, Dean said, “So, the parental units bugging you?”

Cas got an odd look on his face and said, “What did you say?”

Dean got uncomfortable. “Uh, parental units. I forgot to tell you, when you were still asleep some little dude came in and said something about ‘parental units wanting to torment you” and when he saw me he backed out.”

Cas said, “Oh fuck, that was my brother Gabe. He’s been covering for me all day.” He sighed and said, “I guess we better get up and face the music.”

Dean didn’t really like the sound of that, but he recently discovered he was starving so he found his clothes.   
When they were both dressed, Cas sighed and opened the door. They went down a hall, down some stairs and into the living room. There sat three people. One was the little dude and the others, a very straight-looking couple. 

The all looked up and saw Cas and Dean coming down the stairs. The little dude was smiling from ear to ear. But the parental units looked like they had just discovered horse shit on their shoes.

The woman said, “Cas, dear. We were beginning to wonder about you. And who is your… friend?”  
She said the word “friend” in about the same way that Dean imagined her saying, ‘serial killer’ or ‘cannibal.’

Cas looked her straight in the eye and said, “This is my boyfriend, Dean. He spent the night and we just finished having mind-blowing sex.”

The little guy choked on his drink. Mother looked like she was having a stroke and father just sat there in stunned silence.  
Dean was really pleased that Cas stood up to them, but also by being called Cas’ boyfriend. He grabbed Cas’ hand and held on tight.  
Dean said, “Come on, Cas. Let’s go find somewhere we can get something to eat.”

He and Cas were in his car before the family had a chance to say another thing. Dean drove a couple of blocks away and pulled over.

“Cas that was awesome. I am so proud of you.”

Cas looked worried but said, “Thanks. I was scared shitless.”

Dean looked at his and said, “You called me your boyfriend.”

Cas said, “Because I think I kinda like you, Dean. A lot.”

They found a restaurant that was open and went in, found a booth and started reading the menus. Cas was across from Dean, and suddenly, Dean felt a pressure in his crotch. He looked down and Cas had his shoe off and his foot pressed firmly against Dean’s cock. Cas wiggled his toes and Dean felt his cock begin to swell.

“Uh, Cas… Your foot is…”

Cas smirked and said, “Yeah Dean? My foot is?”

Cas continued to rub Dean’s cock with his foot. Dean was getting uncomfortably hard in his pants. When the waitress came to take their orders, he practically squeaked when he was giving his. 

Dean whispered frantically, “Man, you are gonna make me cum in my pants in a minute.”

Cas grinned a very evil grin, but he put his foot down, much to Dean’s relief. 

“You are really something, Cas.”

Luckily, Dean’s boner has gone down enough by the time they are done eating to allow him to walk out of the restaurant. The second they got into the car, Cas was on him like a shot, kissing him again like this was the last kiss he would ever get to have. He was finding that, as disconcerting as it could be, Dean really liked Cas’ passion. And he was passionate in spades.

Dean pulled Cas away from his mouth long enough to say, “Let’s go to my place.”

Cas nodded enthusiastically.

When they got to Dean’s, he scrambled around picking clothes up off the floor and throwing away empty beer bottles. Cas just watched him and smiled.

“You know, Dean, none of that matters to me.”

 

Dean said, “Well, I was just on my own for a few days and I wasn’t expecting company.”

Cas asked, “Is that what I am? Company?”

Suddenly Dean felt completely stupid for caring about how the place looked. He walked up to Cas and pulled him into a full body hug.

“No, not company. My boyfriend, I think.”

 

Cas pushed Dean back to the couch and then down on it. He was on his knees before Dean even knew what was happening. He was frantically unbuttoning Dean’s jeans.

Dean tried to say, “Calm down, Cas…” But Cas held up a finger to shush him. Cas had his pants open and was pulling out his cock. He put his head down and sucked it into his mouth.

Dean said, “Cas…” in a strangled kind of voice but quickly decided to shut the fuck up. Cas was as good at blow jobs as he was with everything he had done to Dean today.

 

Cas swallowed Dean down his throat and it was amazing. He pulled his mouth back and ran his tongue along the underside of Dean’s cock and sucked a few times on the head and then he swallowed it again. The set up a pattern that had Dean growling and gasping at the same time. 

Dean had a fistful of Cas’ hair in his hand, but he was very careful not to thrust into Cas’ mouth. He fucking hated it when men did that to him. He just held on for dear life.  
It wasn’t that long until he was shooting cum down Cas’ throat. 

When he could stand up safely, he gathered Cas up and led him to the bedroom. For some reason, the phrase ‘three days’ kept running through his mind. 

When he got Cas to the bed, he pulled Cas’ t shirt over his head and was pulling down his pants when it came to him. Some guy he had been with told him that when you got a blow job, it you waited more than three days to reciprocate, it made you an asshole.

Dean chuckled, With Cas, if you waited more than three minutes you would have to be nuts. 

 

As he pulled Cas’ boxers over his hips, Dean was struck by Cas’ hipbones. They were so sharp Dean felt like he could cut himself on them. He began there. He ran his tongue along one, then the other. Fuck, they were some sweet hipbones. He made a mental note to suck on them later.

Cas cock was just about as perfect as Dean had ever seen. It was long and thick and straight. It was leaking pre cum like a faucet. Dean licked across the slit and tasted it, sweet and thick. Then he swirled his tongue up and down the shaft and listened to Cas make gasping sounds. He sucked on the head. He ran his mouth up and down and remembered to play with Cas’ balls. That won him a wonderful sound, Cas moaning his name.

Long before he even felt he was ready for it to be over, Cas mumbled, “

Dean, I’m gonna cum…” and he shot warm, salty cum into Dean’s mouth. Dean swallowed every drop.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Dean's on Christmas Day

They lay together on the bed, catching their breath and cuddling.   
Cas said, “Wow, We’ve already had twice as much sex as I’ve had in the last year.”

Dean rose up on one arm and said, “Man, I find that so hard to believe. You are so passionate. You’re like a wild man in bed. Why the dry spell?

Cas looked thoughtful. “I’m not even sure. I just hated going out looking for anyone. Most guys are real jerks and I hated wading through them to try and find one nice guy. And it turned out, I didn’t have to. I met my nice guy in a bar.”

Dean laughed, “Yeah, and he was shit-faced. You basically just made this happen by being a caring person and not letting me drive home drunk.”

Cas grinned. “There may have been more than just being a nice guy. I was pretty taken with your eyes.”

“Says the man with the most beautiful blue eyes on the planet.”

Cas laughed. “You were carrying on about my eyes while I was trying to get you in bed.”

“See?” Dean smiled. “Even drunk I know your eyes are something special.”

 

Dean’s phone rang. Dean answered and grinned from ear to ear.  
“Sammy. How are you? How’s your day going?”  
“Yeah, I am cheerful.”  
Cas heard in the background Dean’s brother say, “Who are you and where is my brother?”  
Dean just said, “Sam, I met somebody.”  
“Yeah, you goof, he’s real.”

Dean held the phone up to Cas, who said, “Hi Sam.”  
Dean listened and then said, “Yeah, we’re spending the holidays together. You have a great time. My love to Jess.”

Suddenly Dean got a concerned look on his face.   
“You don’t have to work tomorrow or anything, do you Cas? I guess I don’t even know what you do.”

Cas replied, “Nope, don’t have to be back to work until Monday. And I’m a chef.”

Dean’s eyes got big. “A chef? As in, you can cook, chef?”

Cas laughed, “Yes, that is the technical term for chef… ‘one who is able to cook.’ And what do you do for a living, Dean?”

“Mechanic.”

Cas’ eyes lit up. “Mechanic? As in, ‘my boyfriend gets sweaty and greasy for a living?”

It was Dean’s turn to smile. “Yep, that would be me.”

They lay in bed, just kissing and talking.  
Cas said, “I fucking love your freckles. I want to count them all.”

Dean said they’d be there while. Cas sat up and looked down Dean’s body.

“And your bowlegs. They are just about the sexiest things I’ve ever seen.”

Well, you seem to love the very things I’m not that thrilled about.”

Cas looked very serious. “Dean, those things make you special and they also make you sexy as hell. Knock off saying bad things about yourself.”  
Dean looked sheepish. “Yes, Sir.”

“That’s better.”

 

They decided they needed a shower. Cas bounded into the bathroom and waited impatiently for Dean to get the water temperature right. Then they were in together and Cas was soaping Dean up. He spent an inordinate amount of time between Dean’s legs. Dean was rock hard and Cas began to jack him off. Dean grabbed Cas’ cock and they played with each other.   
Cas had his forehead on Dean’s chest and Dean had his head on top of Cas. Both had their eyes shut tight and their hands just explored and played around the other’s cock. Cas established a rhythm with Dean’s cock that featured three runs along the shaft and then a thumb across the slit.  
Dean looked up, surprised. Cas just said, “I noticed.”

They came at the same time. Getting out, they dried each other off and crawled back into bed.

Dean woke up to hear Cas on his phone. He hadn’t even been aware of falling asleep.

“Yes, yes, Gabe, I’m sure it was very amusing. I know, I don’t know what came over me.”  
Listening  
“So you’re sure they’re gone? Great, I’ll probably be home in the morning.”  
He hung up and turned. Seeing Dean, he smiled.  
“Parents have decided to go home. Gabe is thrilled.”

Dean asked, “You’re going home in the morning?”

Cas just said, “Nope. We are, my needy little bottom.”

Dean stuck his tongue out and said, “I am NOT needy.”

Cas growled, “Maybe not, but you are my little bottom.”

He was on Dean like a shot. Dean was actually kind of getting used to being jumped by Cas. Cas bypassed everything else and just landed right between Dean’s legs. He pushed Dean’s legs up high and buried his face in Dean’s ass.

Cas licked his tongue over Dean’s hole. Dean gasped and said, “Oh fuck, Cas…”  
Cas just kept licking. His tongue circled Dean’s hole and then, plunged in. Dean was panting and whispering, “Cas, oh fuck, fuck…” Cas went at Dean’s ass as if it was Christmas dinner. 

After what seemed like days to Dean, Cas grabbed a condom from the table near the bed.   
“On your stomach.”  
Dean flipped. He listened as Cas tore open the condom wrapper and waited.  
He felt lube drip into his crack, and then Cas was in him.  
Cas shoved in a little hard and it hurt but not for that long. Cas was pumping in and out of him fast. Dean wanted to tell him to slow down but he just couldn’t make his mouth work. He wasn’t sure he really wanted Cas to slow down.  
As Cas fucked him, he also found that spot on Dean’s shoulder and bit him again. Dean gasped but it sent a thrill directly to his cock. He rubbed himself on the bed as Cas rammed him and sucked on the mark on his neck.  
For once, Dean couldn’t make a sound. He was totally, completely lost in what was happening to his body. He felt his release coming, coming and then hitting him hard. He huffed in a breath.

Cas began to lose his rhythm and Dean knew he was close. Dean steeled himself for the shove he figured was coming. Cas didn’t disappoint. He jammed into Dean and came.

“Shit. You’re amazing Cas.”

“You inspire me. Dean.”

 

Dean was hungry again. Cas put on boxers and wandered to the kitchen to see if there was anything to fix. Dean followed, eager to see if they actually had any food in the house for Cas to fix. Sam did the shopping and Dean honestly had no idea what was there.  
Leave it to Cas, he made a really good meal out of practically nothing.  
Dean was moaning with great appreciation. Cas was grinning.  
“Man, you really are a chef, Cas.”

Cas said, “The way to my man’s heart is through his ass, but feeding him helps a lot too.”  
Dean laughed at that.  
They slept, spooning into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex and fun at Cas'.

Dean woke up happy. He hadn’t done that in, well, forever, it seemed like. He glanced at the clock. It was seven thirty. He rolled over to look at Cas, curled in a little ball, sleeping next to him. Just looking at him made Dean’s neither regions pulse. Damn that man was a sexual dynamo. Insatiable, like having sex with a horny lion or something.

Dean eased himself up and sat on the side of the bed. He needed a piss and a drink of water. Thinking back, he was not surprised he was dehydrated. Grinning, he went to the bathroom.  
Dean winced a little. Damn, he was actually a little sore. That was really new. 

Finished, he went back to bed. Cas was still sleeping peacefully and Dean really didn’t want to wake him up this early. So he put his hands behind his head and thought about things.  
‘Things’ meaning Cas, of course.

He still couldn’t believe how this had all come about. There he was, sad and lonely, sitting in a bar getting shit-faced and now, he had Cas next to him. He really needed to try and dial back his feelings a little. After all, he didn’t really know Cas, know the kind of man he really was.

Fuck, Dean hoped this wasn’t just a fling for Cas. Dean was starting to be concerned he was going to get hurt here.

Dean started to get worried. How had he allowed himself to develop feelings this quickly? Was he just that pathetic, that desperate? 

“Fuck.” Muttered under his breath, Dean sat back up on the edge of the bed and put his face in his hands.

 

He felt a light touch on the small of his back. Very quietly, Cas said, “Dean. What’s wrong?”

 

“Fuck.” This was said out loud. Dean got up and stomped to find some boxers. He pulled them on and turned to face Cas. Cas had a very confused and slightly hurt look on his face.

While Dean struggled with what to say, Cas sat up in the bed and pulled the sheet up to his waist. He waited.

Finally, Dean said, “Man, I don’t really know you. I mean, I want to but I don’t. I just… well, fuck. I just don’t want to be some kind of fling for you. Some guy to play with over the holidays. FUCK.”

 

Cas stood up and walked to Dean, naked and completely comfortable with it. He reached out a hand and touched Dean’s face.  
“I’m scared, too, Dean.”

Dean was infuriated with himself, and to add insult to injury, he actually was crying. He angrily brushed the tears away and just stood there, looking defiant.  
Cas very softly put his arms around Dean’s waist and just stood there. Finally, Dean took a deep breath and put his arms around Cas.

Dean sighed. “I hate being the girl.” 

Cas laughed.

“Come on, Dean, let’s sit down and talk.” Cas led him to the bed and they both sat down on the edge.

 

Cas began. “It’s true you don’t really know me Dean. I don’t really know you either. But I know what I think about you. I think you’re lonely, just like me. I think you really want someone special in your life. Just like I do. I think you are a really sweet guy who just wants to be happy. I want to be happy too. I honestly believe we can make each other happy, Dean. I know I really want to try to make you happy. For a long time. Maybe forever.”

While he talked, Cas rubbed small circles onto the small of Dean’s back.

 

Dean looked at the floor. “Jesus, Cas. I want to make you happy too.”

Cas reached and turned Dean’s face towards him. He kissed him tenderly, no hint of the wild sexual energy he usually exuded. Just a really sweet kiss that burned itself into Dean’s belly.

Cas broke away and said, “Why don’t you grab a few things and let’s go to my place for a day or so? You can meet Gabe, although I apologize in advance for that. But we can spend some time getting to know each other better, okay?”

Dean nodded.

When they got to Cas’, it was quiet. 

“Gabe must still be asleep. Come on in the kitchen and I’ll fix us something to eat.”

Dean sat at the kitchen island and watched Cas work. It was fascinating. He was so at ease, obviously in his element. The aromas were killing Dean.  
Apparently it attracted Gabe as well. 

The guy sort of staggered into the room, looking bleary and disheveled. 

“Cassie. I’m so glad you’re back, I almost starved. Oh, and you brought your guy with you. Hey, we haven’t been introduced. I’m Gabriel. And you are…?”

 

Gabe held out his hand. Dean shook it and said, “Dean. Dean Winchester.”

 

Gabe leered at him and said, “Oh Cassie, he looks good enough to eat. Have you eaten him yet?”

 

Cas just glared at Gabe and said, “Try to be civil.”

Gabe laughed.

 

Breakfast was amazing. Dean ate things he didn’t even know what they were but everything was so delicious, he had two. Gabe spent the meal telling Cas about their parents’ outrage at Cas’ coming out to them and just how he did it.

“I have fended ten calls from them, Cassie. Ten. And next time, you are going to talk to them, if only to tell them to fuck off.”

Cas sighed. 

Dean helped clean up after the meal, and he rubbed Cas’ back this time when Cas stood at the counter. 

 

“You can do this, Cas. I’m here with you every step of the way. Just be brave and tell them how you feel.

 

Cas turned around and touched Dean’s face.

 

“I’m so lucky to have you, Dean.”

Cas went upstairs and Gabe wandered back into the kitchen. He came and stood uncomfortably close to Dean and said in a loud whisper, “So, how is Cassie in bed? Is he as uptight as he is in the rest of his life?”

Disgusted, Dean walked out of the room. Gabe was definitely going to take some getting used to.

When Cas came back down, he told Dean they needed to do some shopping. So they set off to the grocery store. Dean thought they already had more food than he and Sam stocked in six months, but Cas was the chef.

Dean pushed the cart while Cas shopped. Cas put things into the cart that Dean had never seen before and didn’t have a clue what they were. He started feeling like sort of a dummy.

Cas told him they were about done. He guided Dean to the back of the store, and when they got there, Cas pushed Dean up against the wall. He palmed Dean’s cock and kissed him roughly. Dean’s cock sprung to attention. 

“I need to get you home.”

Dean agreed with that sentiment. They paid, put the bags in the trunk and Dean drove back to Cas’ a little faster than he should have.

When they got home, Cas yelled to Gabe to put the groceries away and drug Dean to his bedroom. The second they shut the door, Cas was on him. This was ‘crazy Cas who will swallow your balls’ in spades. Dean was learning Cas’ sex moods and he was more than willing to roll with them.

Cas pulled Dean’s clothes off with a frenzied urgency. As soon as Dean was naked, Cas pushed him down on the bed. Then he pulled his own clothes off and crawled over Dean. He kissed Dean’s throat and bit his favorite spot. He sucked and nipped at Dean’s nipples. 

Then he whispered. “Are you getting sore?”

Dean assured him that he was not.

 

Cas moved down and began to lick Dean’s hole. This was one of the most incredible things Dean had ever experienced. Cas was really going to town down there, using his tongue to fuck in and out of Dean. 

Suddenly he sat up, grabbed a condom and rolled it on. Grabbing lube he dripped some into Dean’s ass crack and pulled Dean’s legs up. He pulled them onto his shoulders and he just plowed in.

Dean grunted at the flash of pain but pushed back against Cas’ thrust to let him know everything was okay. 

Cas devoured him. He took him hard and fast. Dean kept up with every thrust and they established a rhythm, although it was a frenzied one.  
Suddenly Cas bottomed and stopped. He looked at Dean and said, “Tell me I’m not hurting you. Tell me you’re okay.”

Dean smiled and said, “It’s just the right amount of hurt, baby, and I am fine.”

Cas grinned and set up the pace again. Dean hadn’t touched his cock at all, but he felt the slow burn that told him he was close. He was blown away that Cas could do that to him. Dean arched his back and shot cum all over both of them.

Cas was saying, “That was so pretty. You came for me. Oh fuck, I’m gonna…’

And Dean felt Cas spasm into him. Cas just lay on top of him, catching his breath. 

Finally, he slid out and ditched the rubber. He rolled onto his side and kissed Dean.

“You make me crazy, Dean. I need you to promise to tell me if I get too rough with you. I never want to hurt you.”

 

Dean said, “I promise, Cas. I really like your intense side. But I swear I’ll tell you if it gets too be too much.”


	6. Sheer Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, of course, there has to be angst...

A couple of days later, Sam and Jess were back. They had exciting news. Well, exciting for them anyway. Sam had asked Jess to marry him and she, of course, said yes. So, this meant that Dean was going to need another place to live.

Sam and Jess loved Cas, and Cas really liked them, but there was never a doubt in Dean’s mind about that. He just hated the idea of having to hunt for a new apartment.

Cas suggested right away that Dean move in with him and Gabe, but Dean was hesitant. First, he wasn’t sure at all that he could cohabitate with Gabe, who really rubbed him the wrong way most of the time. Second, he was afraid that he and Cas would be rushing it. He had until the first of February to find a place or make a decision.

 

Cas made them reservations for New Year’s Eve. Cas told Dean that he wanted to dance with him and to kiss him at midnight. It was all pretty romantic, and Dean was a little uncomfortable with that. But it meant so much to Cas, he had to agree.

Their sex life continued to be mind-blowing, wild and tender at the same time. Cas had his moments of tenderness, and then there were the moments of insane, all-consuming, rough passion. Dean loved them all.

 

New Year’s Eve turned out to be wonderful. Dean got over feeling stupid in his suit and just lost himself slow dancing with Cas. The music was beautiful and they clung to each other. The kiss at midnight was positively magical. Dean thought it was the best night of his life.

 

New Year’s morning, Dean was awakened by a call from Sam. He looked and there were three 911 messages before he had woken up.

“Yeah, Sam, what’s wrong?”

Sam told him he needed to get home right away but refused to say anything more.

Dean and Cas pulled on clothes and rushed to Dean’s. When they got there, a strange car was in the driveway.

Dean and Cas walked in to the living room, and there sat Sam, Jess, a woman and a small girl. Dean stared and said, “Lisa?’

 

The woman looked up at Dean with pure hatred in her eyes.

“Yeah, fucknut, it’s me. And behold, I bring you a gift.”

She pointed at the little girl.

 

Dean had a look on his face like he was facing a firing squad. Cas looked back and forth between this Lisa and Dean, and started to get a sinking feeling in his gut.

 

Dean looked at the girl and said, “Lisa, is she…?”

 

Lisa laughed. “Yours? Hell yeah, she’s yours. I even have the DNA test to prove it. Now, I’m getting married and moving to Germany. So, she’s yours now.”

Lisa looked at the girl, who was sucking her thumb and looking scared. “Hannah, say hello to your father.”

 

Cas felt like someone kicked him in the gut. He had to sit down.

 

Lisa said that Sam had already gotten everything out of her car, and with that, she turned heel and left.

 

Cas couldn’t breathe. He had to get out of there. He jumped up and ran outside, where he stood gulping in air.

Dean came out. He looked completely stricken.

Cas looked at him and said, “Dean, you’re bi? Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

Dean said, “No. Well, yeah, I thought I was. But Cas, I was with her almost five years ago. I haven’t been with a woman since and I don’t want to be. I never knew Hannah even existed. Please, Cas…”

 

Cas just turned and walked down the street, using his phone to call a cab.

 

Dean was frantic. He didn’t know what to do. Inside there was a scared little girl that was suddenly his responsibility and yet, Cas was gone. He sat on the porch and put his head in his hands.

 

He stood and went in the house. He squatted in front of the girl and said, “Hi Hannah.”

He took her by the hand and led her to the kitchen, saying, “Come on, Hannah, let’s find you a snack.”

 

 

He tried to call Cas, but got no answer. He resorted to texting.

 

_**Come on, Cas. Give me a chance to explain. I just want to make everything right. Please, just talk to me.** _

 

**I’m not ready**

 

_**Cas, I love you. Don’t let one mistake ruin us.** _

  


He drove to Cas’. He beat on the door and after a while, Gabe answered.

“Sorry, lover. Cas doesn’t want to see you.” Gabe looked actually sad.

 

Nothing to do but go home.

  


Over the course of the next few days, Dean kept trying.

 

_**Cas, please. Just talk to me. Let me try to explain. Please. I’m sorry. I love you.** _

 

_**Cas, god damn it. Talk to me. Please don’t throw us away over a mistake I made years ago. I love you.** _

 

_**Cas my heart is breaking. I miss you so fucking much. Please.** _

 

_**I’m drunk. I love you and I’m fucking drunk. I’ve got a kid and I’m drunk and I love you and I’m so fucking lonely.** _

 

_**Okay, I’m gonna stop calling. I love you.** _

 

Sam and Jess stayed on with Dean to help out with Hannah. There was no way he could take care of her by himself yet, and he was such a wreck without Cas.

Hannah was a sweetheart.

Dean got into routines with her and was thinking about getting a place for the two of them. He just needed to find reliable daycare or a nanny he could afford.

But he was still just a dead man walking. That’s how he felt. Without Cas, nothing really made any sense. Just caring for Hannah. That’s what got him through his days. His nights were sheer hell.  


  



	7. A Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take heart...

**Six months later**

 

Dean was singing to Hannah. She loved it when he sang her to sleep. Tonight it was an old Beatles song, Blackbird.

 

He heard the doorbell but he knew Sam or Jess would get it. He sang until Hannah was sleeping. He covered her and turned out the light.

 

He pulled her door almost closed, and turned around to head downstairs.

 

And there stood Cas.

 

“Cas.”

 

“Hello Dean. Can we talk?”

 

Dean led Cas to the living room. Sam and Jess were thankfully nowhere around. They probably headed to their room when they let Cas in. Dean sat down and Cas sat on the couch near him.

 

Cas smiled a little and said, “You look like hell, Dean.”

 

Dean looked at him and said, “To be honest, you don’t look that great yourself.”

 

Cas just said, “That’s because I miss you so much I feel like I could die and it would be a relief.”

 

Dean said, “I know the feeling.”

 

“Let’s get one thing straight. Lisa was a huge mistake. I only got with her because of my dad.”

  


Cas asked. “Your dad?”

 

Dean sighed. “Yeah, my homophobic dad. Ashamed to have a sissy son. I wanted to make him proud of me, to make him love me. It didn’t work. And as for Lisa, most times I couldn’t even get it up to fuck her. I hated her and I hated myself. It was just a huge mistake.”

 

Dean added, “But it got me Hannah. I love her, Cas. She is a jewel and I’m gonna be the best fucking father to her I possibly can be.”

 

Cas said quietly, “I’d like to get to know her. Dean, can we try again?”

  


**A year later**

 

“Pop, when is dad coming? Why is he always so slow?”

 

Hannah tugged on Cas’ hand in an attempt to get him moving.

 

Cas smiled at her and said, “You know your dad, sweetie. He has to get his hair just right.”

 

Hannah sighed in frustration.

 

Dean came down the stairs and smiled at his husband and his daughter.

 

“Okay, okay, I’m ready, Let’s get this show on the road.”

 

He took Hannah’s hand and smiled at Cas again. He mouthed, ‘I love you.’ And Cas mouthed it back.

 

Hannah pulled on them and said, “Hey! The circus isn’t going to wait on you two.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
